


Haunted House

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Haunted House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: Jonghyun hates haunted house, but his friends don't care.





	

Jonghyun had protested with his all his might, with all his small might he had protested his best friend not to make him do this. Yet, his best friend has a good habit of ignoring him and making him do it anyway. That’s how he ended up here, the one place he hates more than college work: a haunted house.

Tis the season of scary things and Jonghyun loves the season, he just doesn’t appreciate getting scared to death. He’s an easily scared individual and all his friends know it, especially Jinki. Hence, why Jinki has dragged him here in the first place.

Jonghyun has a list of lies he’s been trying to use all night to change Jinki’s mind. His latest being thrown out as he stared out the window of Jinki’s car, “Dude, I have college work I should probably be doing.”

“Liar.” Jinki continues driving without missing a beat. “We didn’t have class this week and if we did most teachers knew we’d be too busy with Halloween.”

With a groan Jonghyun slumps down in his seat. “Why do you hate me?”

“I don’t, you whiny child.” Jinki rolls his eyes.

Jonghyun glares at him before sitting up again and pulling out his phone. “Key said he’d be there right?”

“Yes,” Jinki makes a frown as he nods, “but he’s bringing his boyfriend, that tall soccer player. Minho, right?”

Jonghyun gives a hum to let him know he’s right.

“He’s also bringing a guy he’s friends with. Tae-something. I think he’s in my dance class.”

Jonghyun nods his head to show he heard him as continues to scroll through his phone.

“Are you gonna ignore me?” Jinki laughs lightly. “See, this is why you’re a whiney child.”

“Shut up.”

Jinki gives a light laugh as he pulls the car into the parking lot of the attraction.

It’s the biggest, most intricate haunted house in the area and everyone comes here for Halloween. Kids are recommended not to come, as this particular house aims for the high school and college students for profit. Jonghyun had managed to avoid it every time this season came around, but with no school work and his friend being single again, well, here he is facing the jump scares.

The weather is chilly and the wind seems to have picked up as the sun fell. Jonghyun pulls his jacket tighter around him as Jinki shivers.

“Alright, I’m giving them five minutes to show their faces before I go in.” Jinki declares as he locks his car.

“You wanted to do this,” Jonghyun fires back, “enjoy the ambience of it.”

With a huff Jinki can only nod in agreement.

The pair stands outside as people come and go periodically, the attraction has set start times for large groups to come through. Jonghyun glances at his phone and notes they have only a few minutes to get inside. As if knowing this, Kibum is suddenly in front of him, shouting a loud “boo!” that causes Jonghyun to flinch back and stumble.

“Ya!” he hollers. “Kibum I swear, that was uncalled for!”

Kibum laughs loudly before responding. “It’s Halloween season, it’s never uncalled for to scare a scardy cat.”

“Like you’re much better?” Jinki pipes in.

Kibum flashes him a playful glare. “Hush.”

As the pair laugh, Jonghyun holds a hand close to his chest, steadying his breathing. While Jinki and Kibum share a quick hug, Minho and his friend finally appear. After giving Jonghyun an apologizing hug, Kibum moves back to his boyfriend who wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey Minho.” Jinki greets with a smile, Jonghyun only offering a small nod.

“Hey guys, nice to see you again.” Minho gives a cheery smile. “Ya know, I have to say, I do genially like hanging out with you guys. You’re a cool group. Hence, why I brought my friend along. He could use some new friends.”

“I have good friends.” His friend grumbles.

Minho rolls his eyes as he reaches over to poke him. “Your roommate Jongin, that’s the only friend you’ve made.”

“Still a friend.” The guy swats Minho’s hand away, but Jonghyun notes the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“This is Taemin.”

Jinki is the first to introduce himself with a cheery wave, then Jonghyun quietly introduces himself as well. Once they’re all aquatinted with each other they hurry inside to join in line.

Jinki and Kibum chat happily between each other, surprisingly having a lot to catch up on in the short few days they haven’t seen each other. Minho dives in with them, enjoying all the topics they jump too. Taemin and Jonghyun are taking up the rear of the group, both quiet. Jonghyun is trying to mentally prepare himself for the hell that he is about to be forced into. He barely even notes that Taemin is there beside him until he speaks.

“So, you into this haunted house stuff?” It’s a bit awkward, and Taemin wants to cringe because he’s no good at conversing with new people.

Jonghyun blinks twice before looking up at Taemin.

“Uh, no.” Jonghyun shakes his head. “If I had my way, I’d be at home right now.”

Taemin nods his head, eyes scanning the area as the line shuffles forward. “Same here, but I’m guessing for different reasons.”

“Not scared?” Jonghyun chuckles lightly, more at himself than Taemin.

“Yeah,” Taemin gives a small smile, “it’s really hard to actually scare me.”

Jonghyun groans, dropping his head forward. “Why can’t I be like that, would make my life ten times easier.”

That comment actually gets a laugh out of Taemin, it’s short and kind of stifled but it’s a genuine laugh. Minho perks up at the sound, looking behind him at the pair. It had been a while since he’d seen Taemin show some sort of emotion outside of his usually boredom, lazy state. With a smile of his own Minho turns back to his boyfriend to relate to him that the plan is beginning to work.

Jonghyun and Taemin keep up small talk until they’re in the front of the line grouped with another few people.

Facing his doom – with a not so brave face – Jonghyun tries to stick to the back of the pack. He lets Taemin stay behind him so he won’t get jumped and the rest in front of him so he can have warning of the scares. Jinki and Kibum have dragged him to enough horror attractions for him to know that the middle is always safer.

The group is then lead into the long hallways of the haunted house.

The first few halls aren’t too bad. A few actors playing out horror scenes of cutting up bodies and eating people, as well as the usual jump scares with actors jumping from hiding spots or chasing the group. At one point, an actor jumps out in front of Jonghyun causing him to scream and stumble back into Taemin. Taemin holds in his laughter as he catches him. Jonghyun doesn’t stay attached to him for long – he doesn’t even notice the physical contact – as he quickly moves around the actor and straight towards Jinki in front of him now, who was also pretty shocked by that one.

They continue through the halls with the same type of things happening until they come to a hallway with a side passage. After a small debate – one that neither Taemin nor Jonghyun participate in – they decide to keep following the hallway.

Jonghyun is hesitant and takes a pause before giving a very childlike whine and following.

As the group approaches the end of the hallway, a man jumps out between Jonghyun and Jinki. This effectively makes Jonghyun almost faint. At the sight of the well-dressed man cover in – fake – blood, Jonghyun gives a loud shout and stumbles into the wall. He tries to slow his heart rate and catch his breath as the man pulls a gate out to block him and Taemin from the rest of the group.

“This is new.” Taemin comments, with a grin on his lips.

Jonghyun disagrees. “What the hell? Does this mean you want us to go back down that other hallway? Alone?!”

The creepy man nods his head and motions them to move.

Jinki, from behind the gate, gives him a semi-sympathetic smile as he calls, “See you two are the end!”

Taemin laughs; Jonghyun stares in disbelief.

Taemin keeps laughing as he looks at Jonghyun’s pale face, and he has to grab the man’s arm and pull him off the wall.

“Come on, the faster you move the closer you get to the exit.” Taemin tries for reassuring as he leads Jonghyun backwards and then down the new hallway they didn’t go down.

“I mean, I guess.” Jonghyun is still whining, but now he’s leading the pair down the hallway and he immediately tenses up when he realizes this. Which, only makes Taemin laugh a little more.

Somehow, and Jonghyun isn’t exactly sure how, him and Taemin make it through the house to the end. Jonghyun can’t even count the number of times he screamed and Taemin had to push him forward. At one point, there was a room that a man charged at them and then they had to slip through a small tunnel which led them to a room where they were roasting people. Jonghyun tries to shake the image off as he hurries down the dark hallway, the exit sign at the end flashing like a savior. Taemin on the other hand, is calming strolling behind him with a smile on his face.

As soon as he steps out into the lit end room, Jonghyun takes a deep refreshing breath and then proceeds to find the nearest wall to lean against. Taemin exits after him and looks around for him, finding him already crouched on the ground while leaning on the wall. A fond smile lays on Taemin’s lips.

“It’s wasn’t that bad.” Taemin offers as a sort-of comfort as he shuffles over to Jonghyun.

The other people exiting the house pass them and head outside into the cold air, which brushes Taemin and Jonghyun every time the door opens. Jinki, Kibum, and Minho aren’t in the room with them which means they’re probably waiting outside for them, so Taemin focuses on Jonghyun.

“Easy for you to say.” Jonghyun grumbles as he slowly stands to his full height on shaky legs. Once standing he can’t help but note that Taemin has a soft smile on his face, which Jonghyun finds rather enduring.

“You’re kind of cute like this.” Taemin admits.

Jonghyun’s face flushes at the compliment but he smiles. “Thanks, I think. Is being called cute when you’re scared a good thing?”

“Usually yeah, I mean, if you like being called cute yeah.” Taemin back tracks a little with that, but he’s not even sure if Jonghyun realizes that was a very lame attempt at flirting.

“Well, thank you then.” Jonghyun’s hands twitch and he brushes his bangs back. “I don’t think any guys called me cute before in a nice way.”

“Really?” Taemin gives a brighter smile. “I find that hard to believe.”

With a scoff Jonghyun rolls his eyes. “I don’t have many guys complimenting me as much as I would like sadly.” Jonghyun tries to brush off Taemin’s blatant flirting and sly smile – but he must admit the guy does have an effect on him, even in his adrenaline filled and scared brain – and heaves a sigh before facing the door. “Shall we go find our idiot friends?”

“Hmm, sure.” Temin is still smiling as he walks next to Jonghyun.

The pair head out into the cold in search of their friends.

Upon stepping outside, they both search the mass of people in the parking lot for them. Jonghyun sees them first, bumping his shoulder into Taemin and pointing near the edge of the lot. Taemin gives a nod in comprehension and together they make their way towards the trio.

Before they can reach them; before Jonghyun can call out to them Taemin makes a split-second decision: grabbing Jonghyun’s arm he quickly pulls him aside and out of sight by a tree which causes Jonghyun to let out a small squeak.

“Woah.” Jonghyun steadies himself as he grabs Taemin’s jacket, “what’s up?”

With Jonghyun giving him a wide-eyed, confused look Taemin smiles. “I wanna get your number.”

Jonghyun’s mouth opens a little in surprise as a fierce blush takes over his cold cheeks. “Really?”

“Yeah, you’re cute and I really wanna see you again.” Taemin states blatantly with a smile, rubbing Jonghyun’s wrist that he still has a hold of.

A small burst of confidence makes Jonghyun grin as bites his lip. “Okay, then I’ll give you mine if you give me yours.”

Taemin agrees without hesitation. “Deal.”

Pulling out their phones they each exchange contacts. With phones programed they share smiles and Taemin can’t stop from asking, “can I give you a kiss? Like, say no if it’s weird or shit but seriously, you have to be the best guy I’ve met in a long time.”

“You’re so weird,” Jonghyun laughs out, hand covering his mouth slightly, “I like it, but you’re so weird.”

Taemin makes face. “Is that a yes?”

“A quick one, or our friends will worry. If this works out, you may get more.”

Taemin leaps at the chance and leans closer to give a quick, soft kiss to his lips before pulling back. “You really are cute. I’ll go tell them you’re calming down. Hurry over.” Once more he steals one more kiss before moving out from behind the tree.

Jonghyun can’t wipe the smile off his face. Of every guy he’s met since starting college, he must admit, Taemin is the most interesting and he can already feel himself falling.

After calming himself – reminding himself he’s not supposed to be giddy but mad and still scared – he thinks back to the haunted house to get himself back in character. Groaning at the memory, but with Taemin’s kiss still in the back of his mind, he heads over to his friends to kick Jinki’s ass for dragging him here – while also secretly praising Key for having Minho. 


End file.
